Neue-Klassen-Programm
Das Neue-Klassen-Programm, auch als Flottenmodernisierungsprogramm bezeichnet, war ein Projekt der Verteidigungsstreitkräfte der Neuen Republik, das noch in den ersten Monaten der Neuen Republik eingeleitet wurde und die Standardisierung von Raumschiffsklassen innerhalb der Flotte der Neuen Republik zum Ziel hatte. Gleichzeitig sah das Programm vor, eine ganze Reihe neuer Raumschiffe für die Flotte zu entwerfen und herzustellen, um mit dem Galaktischen Imperium auf technologischer Augenhöhe zu bleiben. Geschichte Ursprung miniatur|262px|Die [[Flotte der Rebellenallianz|Flotte der Rebellenallianz]] Die Flotte der Rebellenallianz war trotz ihrer recht ansehnlichen Stärke nicht einheitlich organisiert. Die Schiffe der Allianz waren meist entweder gekapert, gestohlen oder von Sympathisanten gespendet und in den wenigsten Fällen selbst produziert. Dieser Umstand führte dazu, dass in der Flotte der Allianz eine überaus große Vielfalt an unterschiedlichen Schiffsklassen und -typen herrschte. Dies brachte zahlreiche Komplikationen mit sich: allen voran, was Wartung und Verbesserung der Schiffe sowie die Ausbildung von Crewmitgliedern und Schiffskommandanten anbelangte. Als aus der Rebellenallianz die Neue Republik - immerhin die neue galaktische Dominanz - hervorging, war eine einheitliche Strukturierung der Raumstreitkräfte nunmehr unumgänglich.Die Schwarze Flotte – Vor dem Sturm Im Auftrag der Regierung der Neuen Republik stellten die Verteidigungsstreitkräfte das Neue-Klassen-Programm auf.Cracken's Threat Dossier Das Grundkonzept bestand dabei darin, neue Schiffsklassen zu entwerfen die sich in vielen Belangen ähnlich waren, z. B. bei der Steuerung, der Waffenbedienung, der Flottengeschwindigkeit oder sogar dem Rumpf oder der Hülle. Gleichzeitig sollten die neuen Schiffe mit dem technologischen Fortschritt des Imperiums mithalten können. Man entschied sich dabei jedoch, einen anderen Weg als das Imperium zu einzuschlagen: Anstatt immer monströsere und stärker bewaffnete Großkampfschiffe in die Schlacht zu schicken, sollte den altbewährten Sternjägern eine tragende Rolle zuteil werden. Im Zuge dessen war auch die Entwicklung von Trägerschiffen vorgesehen, mehrere Fregatten, Kreuzer und der erste Sternzerstörer der Neuen Republik rundeten das Programm ab. Neben den Verteidigungsstreitkräften der Neuen Republik selbst waren zahlreiche namhafte Rüstungsunternehmen an der Umsetzung des Projektes beteiligt. Anfangsphase Das Neue-Klassen-Programm lief zunächst langsam an, die ersten Schiffe die im Rahmen des Projektes vom Band liefen, waren im Grunde verbesserte Versionen von altbewährten Schiffen der Rebellenallianz und des galaktischen Imperiums zur Zeit von Palpatine. Dabei handelte es sich unter anderem um die [[Corona-Klasse Fregatte|Fregatte der Corona-Klasse]], den [[Belarus-Klasse Mittlerer Kreuzer|mittleren Kreuzer der Belarus-Klasse]] und den [[Republik-Klasse Sternzerstörer|Sternzerstörer der Republik-Klasse]]. Kurz darauf folgte der MC90-Sternkreuzer, das erste Kriegsschiff der Mon Calamari, das einem standardisierten Design folgte und auch für den Aufenthalt anderer Spezies ausgelegt war. Gegen Ende der Anfangsphase kamen noch zwei Aufklärungsschiffe hinzu; die meist droidengesteuerte ''Ferret''-Klasse und wenig später die bemannte ''Prowler''-Klasse, beides Schiffe der zu diesem Zeitpunkt frisch gegründeten Republic Engineering Corporation, die parallel noch ein weiteres Projekt am Laufen hatte, das Defender-Programm. Es wurde in den ersten Tagen der Republik designt und kurz nach der Übernahme von Coruscant offengelegt. Die Corona- und die Belarus-Klasse wurden in es integriert. Als die Republic Engineering Corporation dem Neue-Klassen-Programm beitrat, entschloss sich dazu, die beiden letzten sich noch in der Planung befindlichen Schiffe des Defender-Programms in das Neue-Klassen-Programm mit einfließen zu lassen. Bei dem einen handelte es sich um ein neues Trägerschiff, bei dem anderen um einen von der Neuen Republik entwickelten und gebauten Sternzerstörer als Weiterentwicklung der Republik-Klasse. Während die Entwicklung dieser beiden und weiterer Schiffe auf Hochtouren lief, begann die Neue Republik damit, die altgedienten Schiffe aus der Zeit des Galaktischen Bürgerkrieges langsam auszurangieren. Die neuen Klassen miniatur|links|250px|Der [[Sternzerstörer der ''Nebula''-Klasse war das schlagkräftigste Schiff des Neue-Klassen-Programmes]] Die erste tatsächlich "neue Klasse", die im Rahmen des Neue-Klassen-Programmes vom Band lief, war das [[Sacheen-Klasse Leichtes Eskortschiff|Leichte Sacheen-Klasse-Eskortschiff]]. Die Republic Engineering Corporation entschloss sich dazu, viele essentielle Teile des Schiffes wie den Antrieb, das Steuerungsmodul und sogar die Außenhülle und den 375 Meter langen Rumpf für ein kommendes Versorgungsschiff weiterzuverwenden: Den ''Hajen''-Klasse-Flottentender. Die Verteidigungsstreitkräfte der Neuen Republik begrüßten die Idee, den Rumpf eines Schiffes für weitere Schiffsklassen zu verwenden, und so wurden erstmals einheitliche Schiffslängen festgelegt: 190 Meter, 375 Meter, 700 Meter und 1.040 Meter. Alle weiteren im Rahmen des Neue-Klassen-Programmes von der Republic Engineering Corporation gebauten Schiffe hatten eine dieser vorgegeben Längen. Die einheitliche Einordnung von Schiffen in Klassen sowie die Modifizierung und Verbesserung von bereits bestehenden Schiffen war damit kein Problem mehr. Die Republic Engineering Corporation, die inzwischen zum führenden Unternehmen des Neue-Klassen-Programmes geworden war, entwickelte wenig später zwei weitere Schiffe: Das ''Agave''-Klasse-Vorpostenschiff und das [[Warrior-Klasse Kanonenboot|Kanonenboot der Warrior-Klasse]] mit je 190 Metern Länge. miniatur|250px|Das [[Trägerschiff der ''Endurance''-Klasse bildete das Herzstück der modernen republikanischen Flotte]] Anschließend beschloss man, die beiden letzten Schiffe des Defender-Programmes, deren Entwicklung vorerst auf Eis gelegt worden war, herzustellen. So fand kurze Zeit später der 700 Meter lange ''Defender''-Klasse-Angriffsträger, das erste Trägerschiff der Neuen Republik, seinen Weg in die Flotte. Bei dem zweiten Schiff handelte es sich um einen „Taschensternzerstrer“ mit der Feuerkraft der ''Imperium II''-Klasse und den stärksten Verteidigungssystemen seiner Zeit: Die 1.040-Meter-''Nebula''-Klasse, als Teil des Defender-Programms auch als Defender-Klasse bezeichnet. Das Defender-Programm war damit abgeschlossen, aber die Republic Engineering Corporation arbeitete weiter und bald darauf folgten die beiden letzten Schiffe: Der [[Endurance-Klasse Trägerschiff|Flottenträger der Endurance-Klasse]] auf Basis der Nebula-Klasse und der [[Majestic-Klasse Schwerer Kreuzer|Schwere Kreuzer der Majestic-Klasse]] auf dem Defender-Klasse-Rumpf. Ergebnis Die Fünfte Flotte war die erste Kampfgruppe der Neuen Republik, die ausschließlich aus Schiffen des Neue-Klassen-Programmes bestand. Diese führte sie während der Schwarze-Flotte-Krise erfolgreich gegen die Yevethaner in die Schlacht.Die Schwarze Flotte – Aufmarsch der Yevethaner Ungefähr um das Jahr 20 NSY wurde das Neue-Klassen-Programm als voller Erfolg betrachtet und eingestellt. Alle Schiffe des Projektes waren zu diesem Zeitpunkt in Serienproduktion gegangen und lösten die veralteten Schiffe aus den Zeiten der Allianz ab.Die Schwarze Flotte – Entscheidung bei Koornacht Liste der neuen Schiffsklassen Im Folgenden findet sich eine Auflistung aller im Rahmen des Neue-Klassen-Programmes entworfenen Schiffe. Diese Liste beinhaltet keine Schiffe, die unter dem Neue-Klassen-Programm fertiggestellt oder verbessert wurden, sondern ausschließlich die neuen Schiffsklassen: *''Agave''-Klasse-Vorposten-Schiff *''Warrior''-Klasse-Kanonenboot *[[Sacheen-Klasse Leichtes Eskortschiff|Leichtes Sacheen-Klasse-Eskortschiff]] *''Hajen''-Klasse-Flottentender *''Defender''-Klasse-Angriffsträger *''Nebula''-Klasse-Sternzerstörer *''Endurance''-Klasse-Flottenträger *[[Majestic-Klasse Schwerer Kreuzer|Schwerer Majestic-Klasse-Kreuzer]] Weblinks *Blogeintrag des Die Schwarze Flotte-Autors Michael P. Kube-McDowell bezüglich der neuen Schiffsklassen in der Romantrilogie. Quellen *''Die Schwarze Flotte'' – Vor dem Sturm *''Die Schwarze Flotte'' – Aufmarsch der Yevethaner *''Die Schwarze Flotte'' – Entscheidung bei Koornacht *''Cracken's Threat Dossier'' * * *''Starships of the Galaxy (2001)'' *''Starships of the Galaxy (2007)'' Einzelnachweise en:New Class Modernization Program es:Programa de Modernización de la Nueva Clase Kategorie:Technologie Kategorie:Neue-Klassen-Programm Kategorie:Legends